


november tales

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: A Ronan/Adam drabble collection based on creativepromptsforwriting'sprompts.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 103
Kudos: 94





	1. crisp air

The cold hit him like a punch when he stepped out, which was maybe a sign he should _not_ have left the house, but fuck that.

Adam looked perfect and stupid, trying to take his duffel bag from the backseat while not taking his eyes off Ronan — something for which Ronan was definitely going to make fun of him later. Then again, fuck it, Adam was _here_.

“It’s so cold,” was the first thing he said when Ronan tackled him, instead of ‘I love you’ or ‘I missed you’, which, rude.

But he did hug him back just as hard.


	2. memories

Adam often scrolled through his album of favorite people to make the homesickness ache less. It reminded him that everyone was at home, waiting for him.

Ronan would never let him hear the end of it if he knew almost all of the gang’s photos were there, though. _It’s not curating if you just add everything, Parrish_ , he would probably say.

His phone dinged with a message from Ronan, which he automatically opened.

It was a photo of him just outside the dream barn, squinting at the sunlight. It was captioned, _miss you fuckface._

Adam added it to the album.


	3. tea time

"Leaves were made by God to stay on trees or on the ground."

Adam's only sign of acknowledging this was a slight twitch of his lips, instead of throwing away the awful-smelling tea. His eyes didn't leave the careful movements of his hands as he shuffled his cards — and neither did Ronan's, for that matter. He groaned a little louder. Nothing. Sighed. Adam didn't even blink. Damn it.

Ronan's head made a THUMP when he let it fall onto the table.

"I see a lot of trouble in your future," Adam said suddenly, "if you don't stop distracting me."

Good.


	4. rainy

Outside, the rain stormed as loudly as Adam’s heartbeat. He paid it no mind. His focus was centered on Ronan’s weight over him on the bed, his lips making a marvel of sensations on his neck. He had never felt as completely loved as he did now, at home in the Barns, with Ronan close.

“You’re such a nerd,” Ronan mumbled between kisses, “being all hot for me reading Cicero.”

“God, shut _up_.”

Ronan kissed him, twice, and Adam forgave him for being the most annoying person on Earth.

“Tamquam,” Adam whispered.

“Alter idem,” Ronan finished, and kissed him again.


	5. carriage rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thanks for the comments you guys left in the previous chapters!! I hope the rest of these drabbles continue bringing you some joy throughout this month 😊

“This is stupid.”

“Yep.”

“Cheng is never gonna let us live this down.”

“It’s a risk we have to take.”

“Can you imagine what Blue would say?!”

“Yeah, we’ll just never tell her. We take this to our graves.”

In front of them, the coachman showed no signs of hearing their conversation, just guiding the horses through the city as usual. Adam imagined he often dealt with embarrassed people anyway. He squeezed Ronan’s hand.

“Aren’t you glad you’re participating in this classic New York experience?” God, Ronan was such a little shit.

“Next time, I’m choosing _all_ of our itinerary.”


	6. star gazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite I've written. Hope you like it just as much!

Adam had always held some fascination for the stars. He supposed, as a kid, it came from not having much company, and thus turning to the moon, the clouds, the night, believing they were magic. He missed that, sometimes.

And now, as an almost adult, he _knew_ they were magical. Especially here, at the Barns.

But then again, everything here was.

He shifted his gaze from the sky to his boyfriend, who was chasing Opal in the vain hope of getting his shoe back before it was destroyed. Adam snorted. Smiled.

He didn't have just the stars to love anymore.


	7. mysterious

Opal had obviously done something wrong. Adam just didn't know what. But he wasn't an idiot, and she was behaving _way_ too well for it to not mean anything bad.

Although, she _was_ technically older than Ronan. She'd been in the real world for months now. _How bad could it be?_ , he reasoned with himself.

Until he stepped into the laundry room and immediately slipped on the mountains and mountains of soap and bubbles that replaced the normal, safe floor. The door of the washing machine now had a hole in the shape of a bite.

Mystery solved. God, Opal.


	8. early sunsets

Adam wasn't aware he was staring unseeing at his textbook until Ronan's kiss to his temple brought him back to reality.

"Head still hurts?" Ronan whispered, taking his hand.

"Yeah." His mind was cracking, breaking in half. He didn't know when he started trying to study, or how long he'd been here for. Everything was blank, a blur.

"Come to bed?"

In the back of Adam's mind, he noticed it wasn't in Ronan's nature to ask. He either demanded or just did it. But Adam supposed it was different when he felt helpless.

Adam stood up and went with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interpreted 'early sunsets' as in 'going to bed and ending the day earlier' 😅


	9. historic

"Ronan."

When Adam said his name, it always encompassed everything Ronan was, and everything Adam felt for him.

And that was still true; although, right now, the _Ronan_ was mostly just pissed off.

"What the hell is that?" That was also another frequent question in his vocabulary.

"Her name is Drill."

"Not the question. What's a fucking _dinosaur_. Doing. In our bed?"

"A fucking _baby_ dinosaur."

"Won't be a baby for long, though," he mumbled, becoming slightly distracted at the way Drill was munching on his pajama sleeve.

"Wait, please tell me she's a herbivore."

The silence extended uncomfortably.

" _Ronan_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let Ronan watch the History Channel, folks
> 
> Also, pretty sure the cover for Dreamer trilogy book 2 will be out today! ⚔️😴


	10. cozy

Ronan's arms were so warm around him.

He was saying something in Adam's ear, but Adam wasn't sure what. It didn't matter, though. It was all love. It was all good.

 _I miss you_ , he said, or thought he said. It didn't matter either, because Ronan knew. He turned to see him, but he felt so far away—

When he woke up, he needed a moment to gather his bearings. The blue tint of the room instead of the honey warmth of the Barns was an unwelcome sight. His bed cold, blanket cold. Empty space beside him.

He wasn't home.


	11. shooting stars

"Make a wish."

 _To whom?_ , Adam thought. Who, thousands of years before him, looked at the light in the night sky and believed it was magic? That it was a phenomenon so rare and beautiful that it surely must be a gift from above?

Did the intent produce the result? The belief, the magic? If Adam knew how shooting stars came to be, then was that a negation of magic? Did it have to be?

"Jesus fucking Christ, man, it's just a wish. Stop overthinking and do it."

Adam huffed out a laugh. Then he closed his eyes, and wished.


	12. gloomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Opal short story.

Sometimes Adam wondered if the skies at the Barns shaped themselves to Ronan’s mood. Was everything here _that_ attuned to their dreamer?

He’d found Ronan in pain, glaring at his parents’ room and holding something. It hurt, to see him like this.

But it was better than Ronan hiding, self-destructive. Alone.

For a moment, Adam considered the best course of action. He decided on going quietly to him, unclenching his fist — he would have to ask about this cassette tape later — and guiding his head to his shoulder. A quiet _hold on to me_.

Ronan did.

Outside, the skies roared.


	13. cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% based on [this post](https://uncertainglobalfuture.tumblr.com/post/162365171588/uhrair-uhrair-my-boyfriend-talks-in-his-sleep)

Sleeping at the Barns was less ideal than Adam had hoped.

Ronan, as it turned out, was the kind of rabid sleeper who was possessed by a despairing soul during nighttime, hellbent on terrifying anyone it could reach.

“He’s here,” Ronan mumbled, remarkably clearly for someone who was asleep. Then again, Ronan would always find a way to be an asshole.

Adam, who deserved better than this _and_ was a light sleeper, just sighed.

“Who’s here?”

“The swamp demon,” Ronan answered, still asleep. He squeezed Adam’s arm tighter. “Run,” he whispered.

God, Adam wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, was he?


	14. scarecrow

"Sweet lord."

"Freak of nature, right?" Ronan grunted, focused on applying enough strength to the ropes tying the thing together.

"It's… terrifying."

"Thanks, man."

When satisfied with his result, Ronan jumped off the ladder, without a care for his life or his knees.

"Why'd you need a scarecrow anyway?"

"Chainsaw is going through puberty." Ronan rubbed his hands absentmindedly while Adam just blinked at him, expressionless. "I don't want any stupid birds to get any ideas."

It took a moment for Adam to find words again.

"You— are unbelievable."

"Gee, thanks."

But he seemed less offended when Adam kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is one of my favorites lol. Hope you like it as much as I do!


	15. gratefulness

"This Thanksgiving, I'm grateful for having a brother who doesn't lie—"

"God, shut up."

"And doesn't hide _important_ , _life-changing_ information from his family."

"It was gonna happen soon, anyway."

"Adam, I hope you know what you're getting into."

Adam didn't even look up from his plate, obviously irritated. "Yeah, I know. Can we eat now?"

"Wait, let's see the ring!" Matthew interrupted, melting the faux tension in the room without even trying to.

Adam showed him the ring.

"Oh man," he said, "I'm so happy you're finally joining the family."

"Yeah," Adam said, ignoring Ronan and Declan's bickering, "me too."


	16. stellar constellation

Adam drove so fast in the dream it was like he was racing the stars.

With the windows down, the wind was all-consuming. Adam couldn’t hear anything at all; he only felt the humming of the engine, the road beneath him, and Ronan’s hand on his, completing the picture. Above them, the stars were ravens, wolves, horses, chasing them. Magical. He didn’t know if that was Ronan’s doing or Adam’s.

When Adam came back to reality, it was to the miniature sun in his lap. There was no engine, no road, no chase.

But Ronan’s hand was still on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that part in CDTH that said Adam and Ronan would dream together, Adam scrying, awake, and Ronan asleep? Yup


	17. blanket

Adam was under the covers, enjoying the cold from the safety of their bed at the Barns. The blanket didn't reach long enough to cover his feet, but that was fine by him.

And by Ronan, apparently.

He laid beside Adam, head at the level of Adam's feet, working on massaging his toes. He was precise and ruthless, as he was with everything he cared about.

"Just so you know," Adam mumbled, "you come out with a feet fetish and we're done."

Ronan paused for a second. Then he licked the plane of Adam's foot.

"RONAN, GOD, I HATE YOU."


	18. rainboots

The rainboots and nylon shorts combination Adam wore looked awful, but Ronan couldn’t stop staring. He looked like the dreams Ronan would have when he could _only_ dream— like the life he’d always wanted and thought he couldn’t have.

“Dude,” Adam called, “why are you staring at my ass?”

“Cause— I love you and shit. Shut up,” he frowned, putting his hands on his waist. He was too in love to be embarrassed by anything right now. “Now hurry up fixing whatever it is so we can go do something about it.”

Adam’s eyes widened. But he did hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the original draft had 197 words. Another fun, unrelated fact: editing this almost broke me — but I'm quite proud rn haha. Hope you liked this one!  
> Oh, and Adam's outfit is inspired by [this picture](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/341147740527569743/). I call it casual DILF fashion


	19. hugs

Watching Ronan Lynch be so casual with affection was baffling.

Adam hadn’t known him long, but he obviously antagonized everyone. Everything about him was an invitation to fight.

So him hugging Gansey, or trapping Noah in a headlock, awakened several emotions in Adam, none of which he liked. It had nothing to do with _Lynch_. It was just— all the work Ronan put into being as unapproachable as possible, and he still had _that_ many people who cared for him?

“The fuck you’re staring at, man?” Ronan snapped.

“Nothing,” he snapped back, putting his arms around himself and looking away.


	20. mist

The mist made Eve's hair curl even more. At the blue hour, everything was quiet, except for the hum of the ley line as Eve fixed it. And Ronan wanted— she just _wanted_.

When she was done, Eve dusted off her hands and looked up and— she looked as inviting as the open road. _God_. _Please_.

Ronan ached.

There was only so much she could contain, and so her hand reached out and tucked a curl behind her love's ear. Everything was quiet, except for her heart.

Then she turned and hurried to the car before she fell even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep in the Catholic archetypes/references, and also, Girl!Ronan's name is still Ronan cause one website said it was a girl name so I was like, perfect.  
> Anyway wlw pynch for the WIN


	21. fireplace

Adam was divine; something from his dreams, except better, because he was beside him when Ronan opened his eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I have _eyes_.”

Adam gave him a Glance. Ronan hoped if he ever made it to Heaven, that this vision greeted him. Adam, on the carpet, lit fireplace turning him into gold, light. And his smile made _Ronan_ feel like light.

“We need to get married.”

Adam’s smile turned into a rare grin. He squeezed Ronan’s hand, and the feel of it and the ring on Adam’s finger warmed Ronan more thoroughly than the fire.

“We will.”


	22. steaming mugs

The thump of the mug hitting the counter muffled the annoying background noises of the tavern. It didn’t make Ronan scowl any less.

“Is _this_ the information you have?”

“It is the key to unlock what you already know,” the boy tried to show nothing on his face, but Ronan could tell he was just as irritated as him. “You want to find your prince, you drink this.”

Ronan scowled harder.

“It smells like ass.”

“Tastes worse.”

Ronan soon found out that was true.

“Fuck. Now what?”

“Now,” the boy said, sounding different, looking like _more_ , “you come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this is one of the coolest ones I've written haha


	23. wind

From the edge of Henrietta, they could see everything.

Or at least it felt that way. They were so high, no longer suffocated by gray buildings and people who didn’t understand. Here, it was just the two of them.

The wind playing with him felt like a _hello_ to Adam. Did nature miss him as much as he missed it? Was it self-centered to see the vast, pink sunset above as a gift to him?

“I would make a whole world for you, if you wanted,” Ronan mumbled.

A pause. “This one is good,” Adam said, and held his hand.


	24. puddles

The call was coming from the water.

This forest— it was something else, other. _Alive_. Adam could feel it; an entity as lonesome as him.

He stumbled to his knees, fingers digging the earth. He barely recognized his face in the water, more wild thing than human by now.

“What’s your name?” he whispered. Foolish. This forest was older than speech. It preceded names.

_Come away_ , it was a plea, heavy with pain Adam could understand.

As he reached a hand into the water, a hand reached from below, eager to touch, to not be alone.

_Come away_.

Adam went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on W. B. Yeats's ["The Stolen Child"](https://poets.org/poem/stolen-child). Hope you liked this one!


	25. moonlight

They were the only people awake.

Under the moon, they danced, drunk on music and laughter and this new thing between them.

Ronan climbed the streetlamp, reached for the stars. Adam walked in the middle of the road, didn’t take his eyes off Ronan. The gray, unlit buildings bracketing the road fell away into irrelevance as they came together again and again.

They were infinite; kings. This was what it meant to be in love. Joyful creation.

Tomorrow, the sun and the buzz of small-minded people would make this night feel unreal, impossible. But it wasn’t.

They continued to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might help if you know I listened to Phoebe Bridgers' cover of "Friday I'm In Love" while writing this one


	26. thanksgiving

“Jesus, you’re peeling off all the flesh.”

Adam paused peeling the potatoes, considering.

“No, I’m not.”

“Are too, you culinary dumbass. Here, lemme—”

He approached Adam from behind, taking his hands and angling the knife correctly.

“See?” Ronan whispered in his ear.

Obviously _not_. His boyfriend was such a hot, all-encompassing presence around him that he would be lucky to ever have a coherent thought again.

Ronan’s hands slowly guided his through peeling the next potato, and Adam’s stomach tightened.

“Got it?”

“No. Show me again.”

At this rate, Thanksgiving dinner would never get done. Adam was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't, just hope you have a nice day!!


	27. grey sky

Adam knew this had been stupid.

Still, his hand tightened its grasp on Ronan’s as they ran through the mud. Deafening rain poured down on them, soaking them as soon as they’d left the barn. The house hadn’t seem so far away from it before— Adam might have miscalculated. Neither he nor Ronan could stop laughing, though.

Then it happened, of course. Adam slipped, falling ass first on the mud and taking Ronan with him. Ronan’s laugh was more of a shout of delight, and Adam still couldn’t stop laughing. Terrible idea, yes, but Adam was too happy to care.


	28. smoke

The morning fog at the Barns looked like smoke, or at least, it was as encompassing as the real thing, which served Ronan just fine.

Behind him, the front door creaked as Adam dragged himself to the porch, probably still half-asleep. This suspicion was confirmed when he sat, embracing Ronan, and laid most of his weight on Ronan's shoulders, as if he was just as comfortable as the bed.

“Nightmare?” came Adam’s muffled voice.

“Yeah. It’s fine now.” And it really was.

He huffed out a laugh. “Sap.”

Ronan smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head atop Adam’s, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the photo of the Great Smoky Mountains that I found [here](https://earthdata.nasa.gov/learn/sensing-our-planet/volatile-trees)!  
> And just another quick thank you to everyone who left a comment yesterday! You guys are awesome ^^


	29. apple cider

Even as Adam forced himself not to react, Ronan’s face darkened. Ronan was as fluent in _Adam_ as Adam was in _Ronan_.

“You didn’t like it.”

“I did.”

“ _Right_.”

“It’s just a little more— bitter than I expected.”

Ronan narrowed his eyes at him.

“For real, I think I just need a little more sugar and I’ll be good. I’m used to the store stuff, so all these natural flavors are blowing my mind a little.”

Ronan huffed a laugh, letting his shoulders relax.

“Alright. No more cider. I’ll stick to apple pies for you.”

Adam’s face felt warm.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had apple cider


	30. lanterns

Adam saw the porch lantern first, and then he found Ronan’s silhouette in the house. The mundaneness was better than every daydream on the road, because it was _real_.

The cold whipped him as he stepped out of the shitbox. In a flash, he reached for his duffel bag in the backseat so he wouldn't have to get out of the house again, ever.

His boyfriend, insane and perfect, actually stepped out and came running. _God_.

When Ronan got to him, his embrace felt like a sigh of relief, starting a fire deep in Adam's core.

He was finally warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this little collection! If you read this, left kudos or a comment, either during or after this was posted, I sincerely thank you! You all have been incredibly kind to me and to this work ☺️


End file.
